1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector lamp having an adjustable light beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to be able to swing or adjust the light beam of a light source, this light source is generally mounted so as to be swivelable with respect to a wall, a ceiling or a floor. This type of mounting has the disadvantage that a frequent swiveling of the lamp causes the insulation of the supply cable to the lamp to be destroyed by chaffing at particularly endangered points or the cable itself may break, particularly at a point which is subjected to heat.
Previously known lamps have the further disadvantage that, if these lamps are mounted on inaccessible locations, e.g., at a ceiling, a special elevating platform or a ladder must be used for carrying out an adjustment of the lamp.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a projector lamp with an adjustable light beam of the type described above, in which the light source as well as the current supply can be securely installed and in which, moreover, the adjustment of the light beam is easily possible even when the lamp is mounted at locations which are difficult to reach.